


Darling

by RedxLipstick



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Anxiety, BDSM Scene, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Coach Katsuki Yuuri, Cock Slut, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Crying, Demisexual Katsuki Yuuri, Demisexuality, Dirty Talk, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Facials, Fluff, Gangbang, Hair-pulling, Harassment, Kink Negotiation, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Name-Calling, Painful Sex, References to Depression, Rimming, Role Reversal, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sloppy Seconds, Slut Shaming, Smut, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedxLipstick/pseuds/RedxLipstick
Summary: Dominant Yuuri Katsuki, Victor Nikiforov's skating coach, decides to share his submissive, "Russia's Darling", with a group of their friends for a night. Victor Nikiforov, "The Darling of Russia" is gang-banged by their friends while his dominant, Yuuri, watches.





	Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you all for reading! This is un-beta'd so I apologize for any grammatical/spelling errors. 
> 
> I do not own Yuri On Ice-I just like to skate around in their world from time to time. 
> 
> Song for Darling:
> 
> I Think I'm Paranoid by Garbage

"That's it, my darling, you're doing so well," Yuuri cooed to his silver-haired lover, all trussed up just for the group of men surrounding him, "Just two more of our friends will have their turns and then it will just be you and me."  

A man came forward and thrust his cock directly into Victor's sloppy, stretched entrance, burying himself to the hilt in one thrust while the smaller man moaned weakly from where he was tied up on the bench. Semen from the three men who had already emptied themselves into the young skater oozed and dripped out of Victor's wrecked hole while the fourth man pounded into him, grunts and sounds of flesh slapping together filling the small, hot room.   

Another man pressed his plush cockhead against Victor's open, slack lips, encouraging the younger man to open his mouth wide and suckle at the offered intrusion. Yuuri hummed approvingly and petted the damp side of Victor's face where his hair was slipping from his ponytail and sticking to his cheek, covered in sweat, spit, and semen.   

Victor moaned helplessly around the large cock in his mouth, voice hoarse from screaming, as the man pounding into his ass stiffened and jutted his hips forward a few more times, nearly causing the bench Victor was tied on to scrape across the floor with the harshness of his thrusts, and finished inside the skater.   

Now it was their last friend's turn with Victor's ass, and then Yuuri would have Victor all to himself again. The man in Victor's mouth pulled out and finished all over his pretty face, before another came forward for a turn with the skater's mouth as a large man mounted himself into Victor from behind.   

Victor whimpered around the cock in his mouth, their last friend was the largest yet, and all of the previous abuse of his entrance hadn't even prepared him for this intrusion. He knew tears were leaking from his eyes now, had been for a while, and he gasped as best he could with a dick shoved nearly into his throat while the man penetrating his ass grabbed hold of his messy ponytail and tugged at it, "I'm almost all the way in, Vitya, you can take me, don't worry, you've got too much cum sloshing around in there for you to get really hurt by my size."  

Victor shut his eyes and tried to take the cock in his mouth deeper, sucking at it to distract from the burning in his ass, and arched his shoulder blade, rolling it, as well as he could being tied down, when he felt Yuuri's fingers pet over it softly.   

***  

Yuuri had come to Victor in Russia all the way from Japan several years ago to coach him in skating. They had spent a drunken night dancing together after a Grand Prix Final in Sochi that Victor had utterly bombed because his precious poodle, Makkachin, had been in the hospital after slipping her leash and running into the street where she was hit by a slow-moving bicyclist. He would never, ever leave her with that pet hotel again; the dog walkers they had hired to exercise the dogs daily weren't vetted enough as far as Victor was concerned.   

Before all that, his skating career could be described as lukewarm at best. Under Coach Yakov's instruction, he did not flourish. He loved Yakov, and his ex-wife, Lilia, to be sure, they were his stand-in parents, really, since his own had passed away when he was very young; but he didn't do well with such a firm, authoritative coaching style, it hurt him more than helped.   

Yuuri had danced Victor's troubles away with him at the banquet that night in Sochi and had left the young skater devastated when he left the next morning and didn't contact him. Victor had given Yuuri his cell number before Yuuri's coach, Celestino, hustled him from the banquet hall, but he didn't hear from the Japanese man for weeks. Victor had been toying with the idea of retiring from skating and figuring out what else he could possibly do with his limited skill set, when in a fit of desperate loneliness, he had tried skating a rendition of Yuuri's most recent Free Skate program.   

The song was in Italian, and roughly translated to: 'stay close to me' as a theme. Victor knew how that felt, that empty loneliness, and he had skated his heart bare on the ice, whilst unknowingly being filmed by a young skater who had hidden in the stands to watch Victor skate after the group class held at Yubileyny was over. His performance had been uploaded online and Yuuri had shown up on Victor's doorstep with his own poodle, a toy-sized variety, named Momo, in tow.   

The rest, as they say, was history. Yuuri hadn't remembered their drunken dancing. He hadn't found the crumpled note with Victor's number in his pocket before washing his pants from that night. Yuuri did though, have a history of anxiety and depression and had wanted to reach out to help Victor, when he thought the young skater was asking for help with his rendition of 'Stay Close to Me'.   

Under Yuuri's coaching, Victor had broken several world records, most of them records Yuuri had set himself, and had taken home many golden medals. Yuuri now coached Victor while Yakov coached Yuuri, and they competed against one another throughout the skating seasons. They lived in a sizeable apartment together in St. Petersburg, with Makkachin and Momo, their poodles. They visited Hasetsu every summer, and talked of moving there when they both retired from skating.   

They were engaged, and Victor joyfully planned their wedding any chance he got, while Yuuri shyly murmured about keeping things from being too elaborate.   

And in between all the skating, the competing, the Hasetsu visits, and the wedding planning, Yuuri had revealed himself to be quite innocent as far as sexual experience was concerned. Victor, well, Victor had been looking for love for a long while, and had experienced some form of sexual encounter with most of the skaters currently competing in the international circuit in the Senior Division at some point. He had also had sex with the entire hockey team currently practicing at Yubileyny, and pretty much every adult skater Yakov was currently coaching-much to his former coach's extreme irritation  _('How can my skaters focus on the ice when you're whoring yourself around amongst them all,_ _Vitya_ _?!')_.  

Yuuri had assigned a skating piece titled 'Agape', based on unconditional, pure love to Victor when first coaching him, as his Short Program piece and had assigned an opposing theme of 'Eros' for his Free Program piece. They had quickly figured out that Victor had no issue skating the theme of Eros but struggled with Agape, having no steady family around and not much experience with unconditional love, either receiving or giving, at least as far as people were concerned-apparently, his love for Makkachin didn't count as Makkachin was a poodle.   

Yuuri had taught Victor Agape, as they fell in love with each other through the first skating season they spent together, and Victor had taught Yuuri Eros, more fervently than the Japanese skater's professed concept of 'Katsudon' (pork cutlet bowl) that he had thought of while choreographing the seductive skating piece, as they became intimate together in the progression of their romantic relationship.  

It had been difficult for Victor to wait, to be patient, with his shy coach. Yuuri was ever the blushing virgin in the beginning. Victor would drape himself on the couch Yuuri slept on in the Russian skater's small apartment at first, wearing nothing but scraps of silk and lace that hardly hid his pretty, pink dick from view, asking the Japanese man to watch television with him after their shared dinner, to cuddle. The young skater would come to Yuuri in the night wearing nothing at all and beg Yuuri to hold him, to protect him from bad dreams. And Yuuri had weathered it all quietly, shyly, and hadn't responded sexually at all at first. Victor had thought maybe Yuuri was asexual, and it wouldn't have bothered him, but he really wanted the focus of his affections to stop shying away from him, so he asked one day and was told resoundingly, 'no'. Yuuri Katsuki was not asexual. He was demisexual.   

The first time Yuuri fucked Victor, a fire had lit within him. Yuuri had been strong, dominant, forceful even, and Victor absolutely loved it. He needed his Yuuri to wreck him, to topple him to pieces and put him back together again after he had taken his pleasure from Victor's body. Victor had learned that he was in fact, a very submissive person, as far as his sexual needs went, and that the only dominant who could complete him was quiet, unassuming, shy, Yuuri Katsuki.   

Yuuri's confidence and dominance in their sexual relationship grew, and while it rarely tipped over into their daily life of wholesome domesticity, every now and then Victor got a peek of Yuuri's sexual dominance in public and his mouth would water, his hole would twitch, and his dick would chub, until they could find somewhere private to be together intimately.   

Somehow, despite all of the licentious behavior of his past, which Victor had never really tried to hide, the Russian public was enamored with the silver-haired skater who was known as "The Darling of Russia". Yuuri liked to call Victor 'darling' when they were in bed together, and every time someone in the press or someone in the public called him 'Russia's Darling', Victor had an extremely hard time, so to say, keeping himself composed-his fair complexion did not hide a blush well. Yuuri loved it, he loved turning his darling scarlet with secret whispers, touches, and looks when nobody else was paying attention.   

But all of the 'Russia's Darling' nonsense had really led to some difficulty for Victor. He was a slimmer man, and while he was taller than his Yuuri, he was still rather slight. He was built well, he had some sturdy musculature in his upper body from skating, especially when Yuuri and he would pair skate and lift each other; but when rogue members of the public started following him and harassing him all the time outside of his skating rink, things got difficult.   

He didn't care if they called him a slut, a whore, he thought of himself as a slut and a whore, but for his Yuuri only now. He didn't want to belong to anyone else, ever. And his past being dragged up didn't give anyone else a right to his body, but random men didn't catch that message. His national fame had reached notoriety this year and he couldn't go much anywhere without behind harassed or catcalled by some random guy looking to get a piece of 'Russia's Darling'. That was, until, his friends on the hockey team had decided to help him out.   

Yuuri had been concerned, and had even wanted to hire security for the rink, when one of the team members overheard their discussions with Yakov on the subject, and decided the hockey team would put an end to the worst of the harassment outside the rink, hoping the message would have a trickle-down effect and stop the rest of the public harassment too. None of the hockey players had ever actually dated Victor, but they all knew him intimately and cared for him in their own ways, and many of them had become friends with Victor, Yuuri, and the other skaters, and they wanted to look out for their own, really.   

Victor had gone out for a month with a small guard of dedicated hockey players protecting him and things had gotten exceedingly better. Five of the men on the hockey team had been particularly dedicated to helping Victor and Yuuri, and Yuuri had gotten it into his mind that he wanted to give these men a very special thank you for their help. He was not a generous dominant by any means, he didn't care to share his darling with anyone, but certain experiences like what they had all been through together recently changed things.   

He knew his darling missed being passed around and wrecked in a room full of cock from time to time, but was secure in the knowledge that Victor enjoyed the loving support Yuuri gave to him even more in their monogamous relationship. But that didn't mean Victor couldn't get both once in a while, while Yuuri extended his most heartfelt thanks to their friends in the process. And really, Yuuri wanted to see his darling fucked-out by other men before claiming Victor for himself, knowing that his darling would always only return to him, be his own.   

Yuuri was a careful person, and his attention to detail was exacting. Each one of the five men he would share Victor with for one evening had given him copies of their clean sexual health test results, so they wouldn’t have to use condoms. He had paid for a very large hotel suite and had made sure the staff signed non-disclosure agreements with the help of his own lawyer in Japan and a paid translator in Russia. Victor knew their red-yellow-green safe word system well and Yuuri had discussed the planned scene with his darling in great detail before making any concrete arrangements.   

Victor had been tied firmly to a bench made for erotic purposes that Yuuri had discreetly moved to the hotel suite the night before. Victor’s legs were spread, his ass presented, and his head was lying to the side on the cushion of the bench, giving their friends easy access to his mouth. His arms were tied at the wrist beneath the rounded body of the bench and his ankles were secured to the legs of the bench, with a spreader-bar supporting his legs and also forcing them open as well.   

***  

When Victor heard the hotel door open, and the five men Yuuri would be sharing him with walk into the suite, he shivered in arousal and anticipation. His cock was quickly hardening where it lay between his stomach and the vinyl bench cushion. His hole twitched as cold air continually assaulted it. Yuuri had prepped him with lubed fingers, but hadn't done much else, and he was clenching and gaping for more sensation.   

They all knew the rules but Yuuri went over them again, probably more for Victor's benefit, than anything, trying to help his darling feel safe and loved, which Victor always felt while in Yuuri's care. Everybody had given him copies of their clear sexual health test results so they were free to cum inside of Victor all they pleased, but each man would only get to ejaculated inside Victor's ass once-his mouth could be used for multiple orgasms if they had the stamina for it. They had two hours to use Victor, and when the two hours were up, and all five of them had a chance to ejaculate inside Victor's ass, then they would leave Victor to Yuuri's care alone.   

They had to obey the red-yellow-green safe word system, and Victor's non-verbal safe word of snapping his fingers, which Yuuri had thoroughly ensured Victor would be able to do with his wrists bound in their current position. The only hard limits set out were anything involving heat, urine, fecal matter, or something that would leave a physical mark on Victor's body.   

Victor couldn’t feel safer, especially as Yuuri walked over to his darling first and laid a comforting, steady hand in his hair, tugging his long ponytail affectionately and cooing to him in Japanese that Victor mostly understood; but Victor still shivered when the first hockey player walked over to him and ran his hand down the silver-haired skater's prone spine, before prodding two fingers roughly into his glistening, stretched entrance. Victor groaned lowly, listening as clothing rustled and hit the floor while the five hockey players got undressed, and tried to relax his body when he felt more fingers press into him roughly, at different angles, likely belonging to more than one person.   

His ass cheeks were spanked and he would have jumped a bit if he weren't tied down to the bench, all while Yuuri continued to pet him comfortingly, "You're alright, my darling, I'm here."  

Victor whined before breaking into rough panting as he felt the blunt pressure of a cock pressing against his entrance, pushing steadily in while hands roughly teased his testicles where they stuck out against the bench. His dick was tucked away between the bench and his body, hard and painfully aching as no one was touching it and he was unable to really thrust it against anything for friction, but his balls were getting roughly fondled and tussled in large, calloused hands while someone fucked into his ass.   

"Stop that whining, Vitya, you know you like this," Another man grunted before pressing his dick into Victor's open mouth, while someone continued pounding away at his ass, and his balls were still fondled and tugged at.   

Yuuri hadn't removed his clothes, and he stood towards the top of Victor's head now, rubbing his hand soothingly up and down his darling's sweaty back, not leaving his side while sharing him.   

The first man stiffened up and then his cock was twitching inside of Victor, shooting semen deep into the skater, he pulled out and then someone put their fingers inside of Victor's gaping hole harshly, curling to draw the sticky seed out and spreading it all around the skater's crack and pale ass cheeks.   

Victor felt what he thought were two thumbs lever their way inside his entrance and pull it open, only for more fingers to prod inside.   

"Look how wrecked he looks, and Stas is the only one who's fucked his hole so far."  

The man in Victor's mouth groaned at that and started ejaculating down his throat, and Victor gulped and tried vainly to swallow the globs of semen spurted inside. When the man pulled his softened dick out of Victor's mouth he moved towards the back of the skater, "Let me see, I want to watch while Taras fucks him now. He's so rough with little things like this, let's see if we can make him feel it into next week."  

A cock was firmly shoved into his hole, and started pumping in and out quickly, but fingers remained around his stretched entrance and tickled and played at the rim where he was being penetrated. The fingers flittered and flirted with his abused rim, like they were trying to slide in alongside the dick fucking him, and he thought he might have felt a tongue licking around his rim too. He was distracted as two cocks pressed against his mouth, causing him to draw his tongue out and lap and suck at the heads in turns.   

One cock started fucking his throat while the other began rubbing the plush crown all over his pale face before grabbing his long, silver ponytail and wrapping that around the length before fucking into the soft hair with uneven, jerky thrusts. Victor couldn’t catch his breath long enough around the dick fucking his mouth to gasp or moan but felt a small scream let out of his throat when he felt some fingers finally pop past his rim, joining the dick fucking his ass, and stretching him impossibly wide.   

The cock in his mouth started twitching and shooting semen down his throat while the one fucking his hair pulled out of his ponytail and Victor felt warm globs of semen drop onto his face, before the dick started rubbing the semen into his cheek and around his lips.   

The dick in his ass pulled out and he felt a heavy weight climbing onto his back.   

"Stick my dick in him, Vitaly, then fit yours in with mine, let's stuff his slut ass."  

Suddenly Victor felt a dick enter his hole at an odd angle before another joined the intrusion, pressing in directly from behind his body. The two cocks pressed inside of him together, and his rim stung horribly at first, pain ebbing all the way up to his lower back while he gritted his teeth, but then it eased off when one of the cocks started moving, causing the other to jostle slightly in and out of his hole as well.   

Victor still whimpered and released what sounded a lot like a small sob, squeezing his eyes shut as tears streaked his face through the semen that had been rubbed into his skin.   

Yuuri moved his mouth close to Victor's ear, "Shh, my darling, my Vitenka, you're doing so very well, love. You're so beautiful like this. Just try to relax your body and it won't hurt so much, it can feel good if you relax, darling."  

The thrusts where he was being double penetrated were jostling him against the bench, pressing against his restraints, his jaw ached, and the semen stuck to his face smelled sour.   

Victor whined again and Yuuri whispered, "Do you need to safe word, darling?"  

"Green," Victor husked out, feeling ragged and stretched and so very used, but a deep burning had begun in his gut and was washing to his toes in tingles, he wanted to be used and broken and for his Yuuri to put him back together after everything was done, he wanted this very much.   

"Alright, my darling, just remember, you can safe word anytime, and it will all stop, you're safe, Vitenka."  

Victor keened suddenly, pitching to a scream so loud his voice broke as both of the men penetrating his ass started orgasming at the same time, messily shooting their seed everywhere. Victor could feel hot strings of semen hit his ass cheeks and the backs of his thighs, one of the men's cocks had slipped out when he started orgasming. The other man held himself inside of the lithe skater and shot his load deeply into Victor's shaking body.   

***  

Their last friend had left Victor's ass completely ruined. His mouth, his throat, his face, his hair...his body, all of him was completely ruined now. He could feel sticky semen dripping out of him and his gaping hole wouldn't stop twitching with wild spasms. The burning at his entrance had turned to a dull, numb throbbing ache that wouldn't quit. His limbs felt sloppy like the rest of him, where he could feel them after being bound and not free to stretch or move for two hours now.  

Yuuri was at the door saying goodbye to their friends. They'd all had their chance to cum inside of Victor's ass once and to each use his mouth multiples times. They had all patted the ruined skater with kind goodbyes on their way out, where he remained tied to the bench. When Victor was recovered from all of this he would be able to look them in the eye again as friends, equals, but now he felt vulnerable, raw, and utterly taken apart in every way. His mind could only focus on one thought through the haze of lust and pain: Yuuri. He wanted Yuuri. He needed Yuuri.  

As Yuuri locked the door behind their friends and began to undress himself he could hear a steady stream of whimpering cries starting up from his Vitenka, still tied up and left open and wanting. He made his way to his darling and quickly began untying his bindings and releasing his legs from the spreader-bar forcing them open. Yuuri picked Victor up in his arms, cradling his abused body gently, and laid the skater on the bed.  

"Oh, my poor darling, you didn't orgasm at all, did you? I didn't see any of your cum on the vinyl padding underneath your belly on the bench. And look how hard you are, it must be painful Vitenka." 

Victor only whined in reply, managing a husky, "Couldn't. Not without you inside me." 

Yuuri felt his heart flutter, his darling was truly amazing in every way. He had given his darling to five other men for two hours, he had let them use and abuse Victor's body sorely, and he knew his darling had loved every minute of it though he had his concerns from time to time during the scene, but his submissive hadn't been able to orgasm from any of the things done to him, because Yuuri hadn't been the one inside of him.  

"I want to marry you, Vitenka, you're perfect, my darling." 

"Already said yes," Victor managed before huffing and weakly reaching his numb arms out to bring Yuuri closer to him on the bed, "Need you," he whimpered softly.  

"Alright, my darling Vitenka, I'll make it all better, hush now," Yuuri murmured, before releasing his lover's long hair from the messy, knotted ponytail it was in and allowing it to cascade in silver rivulets around his shoulders.  

Victor sighed and allowed his body to rest back into the comfy bedding, propping his legs open with bent knees in a lewd invitation to his dominant.  

"So lovely, so gorgeous, my Vitenka, look how wrecked you are," Yuuri cooed as he rubbed his hands through all of the semen that had splashed onto the skater's thighs.  

Yuuri brought his fingers very gently to trace the puffy, swollen rim of Victor's entrance, it was cherry red and gaping open. Victor jumped a bit and whimpered in sensitivity, but calmed with Yuuri starting penetration with only two of his fingers. Victor moaned hoarsely and jutted his hips up slightly at the intrusion where he was most sensitive, "Inside, please Yuuri," he begged.  

"Alright, Vitenka, I've got you now, I'll take care of you." 

Yuuri had four fingers inside of Victor's stretched entrance now and it still felt loose around him, "My darling, you're so ruined, your slit can't even close around my four fingers, and I can feel all of their cum inside of you still," Victor whined and gasped as Yuuri added his thumb to the fingers penetrating Victor's hole, pushing in and out with all five of his fingers now, "Let's see just how loose all their dirty cocks made you, darling, hmm?" 

Yuuri tapered his fingers and pushed forward firmly until Victor's abused hole had swallowed his entire hand, up to his wrist. Victor cried out and Yuuri shushed him, "That's it, darling, look how deeply you've taken me. Can you feel my hand inside of you?" Yuuri asked as he moved his fingers to form a fist inside of his lover's entrance.  

Yuuri started moving his fist deeper into Victor's cavity until his knuckles brushed against his darling's prostate gland and the skater's body went taught like a wire while he screamed at the sensation. 

"You're such a beautiful screamer, my darling, I love when your voice breaks from it." 

Yuuri started punching into Victor's entrance roughly as the skater moaned and twitched weakly beneath him, his cock standing out angrily violet against his pale belly, still straining without release after all that had been done to his body.  

"Do you like that, darling? That's my hand inside of you, touching all of you, every secret part, making you mine all over inside and out. You'll always belong to me, Vitenka." 

Yuuri bent over and took Victor's cock in his mouth, while continuing to fist him brutally as the skater cried until his voice went silent from misuse when he finally was able to orgasm into his dominant's mouth, with his hand deep inside of his body.  

Yuuri pulled off of Victor's spent cock, finally, thankfully soft and not aching for release anymore, and very carefully removed his hand from his lover's completely abused entrance. Victor's eyelids were fluttering shut and Yuuri thought his darling could finally sleep now, while he cleaned off his body with a warm, wet washcloth and some soap, but as he moved to get up from the bed Victor's eyes opened and he pitched a whine.  

"What is it, darling? I'm just getting a washcloth to clean you up, I'll be right back, I promise." 

Victor could barely whisper now but he managed to get out, "Inside me, please. Please, Yuuri, I need you to cum inside me." 

"Vitenka, I think your body has had all it can take for now, I don't think that would be a good idea. Let's just clean you up and-" 

Yuuri's reassurances were interrupted by a low sob and large, fat tears rolling down Victor's face.  

"Vitenka! Oh darling, it's alright, there's nothing to be upset about, honey, really," Yuuri tried to comfort the crying man, petting his hair without jostling his sore body too much on the bed. 

But Victor's tears turned into low, hiccupping sobs that wouldn't stop, while his fingers grasped for weak purchase around Yuuri's shoulders. Victor was babbling now in his broken voice, barely managing a whisper through his cries, begging Yuuri, telling him that he needed this above all else. 

Yuuri finally relented, "Alright darling, my beautiful Vitenka, I'll finish inside of you, but then you have to let me clean you up and you have to get some sleep, okay?" 

Victor tried to quiet his cries and nodded and sniffled his agreement before wiggling to spread himself under Yuuri as best he could.  

Yuuri very gingerly climbed on top of Victor, trying to support as much of his own weight as possible on his arms, as he lowered his hardened cock to Victor's gaping entrance. It took only one small prod for Yuuri's cock to be buried completely inside the slack, loosened slit. As Yuuri slid home, Victor finally sighed in relief, feeling completely right again, and they rested their foreheads together while Yuuri moved gently in and out of his lover.  

"I love you so much, Vitenka." 

Yuuri kissed Victor's shut eyelids softly, feeling the strain in supporting his own weight in his forearms as he moved above his darling. 

"You're so perfect, my darling." 

Yuuri dotted small kisses all over Victor's messy, sticky face. He sped up his thrusts a bit, still trying to remain gentle with his lover's abused body. 

"I never thought I could find a love like you, Victor Nikiforov." 

Yuuri felt tears sting his own eyes, he couldn’t understand how he had been blessed with the love before him, but he would spend every day for the rest of his life trying to tell Victor just how much he loved him. 

"Oh, my love, my darling, you feel so good around my cock. I'm going to fill you up until you're overflowing with my seed. I-I'm going to make all of you mine, just mine, always. Just a l-little bit longer, my darling, I-I'm s-so close, so-so close, Vitenka, Oh! Vitenka!"  

Yuuri finally shuddered on top of Victor and ejaculated deeply inside of him, filling his entrance up until he could feel semen gushing out of the stretched hole he was impaling.  

They lay, clinging to each other in a sticky, damp mess on the bed until Victor finally fell asleep in Yuuri's arms and Yuuri was able to quietly sneak off the bed to grab the things needed to clean his lover's body up.  

When Victor was thoroughly cleaned and dried off, Yuuri dressed him in his coziest, most comfy pajamas and tucked his darling in underneath the clean sheets of the bed. He shut the lights off in the room and got into bed beside his lover, holding him close to his chest while whispering loving goodnights into his ear in mixed Japanese, Russian, and English. 

"Goodnight, my darling. I love you so much, always." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought by leaving kudos and comments!


End file.
